


The Cold of Winter

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is missing the love of his life Aubrina Cousland, and Leliana is trying to help. He goes through a fond memory of Cousland from before the end of the blight. He finds out something important about Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Muahahahahhahahahahaha the feels!!!!!!!!

“It’s snowing, Alistair. You always liked the snow.” Leliana said to me a cold morning. I sighed, leaning against the railing of the balcony I was on. Wet snow soaked through my fur-covered sleeve, numbing my skin like my heart.  
“She liked it too. We made snow angels once, and Lion was barking and jumping around everywhere. Zevran made a few jokes and started a snowball fight. It was one of the best days of my life, even if we were in the Frostback Mountains.” I told her, my voice close to monotone, cold as the bitter winter air around me. It hurt to think about my love, but the memories made it sting a little less, too. Leliana put a hand on my shoulder.  
“I wish I’d have been there.” she commented. I closed my eyes and replayed the scene in my head, Cousland laying on the ground with her auburn hair splayed out around her head and a beautiful smile on her lips. I kissed her, leaning down from where I sat beside her. When I looked up again, Zevran had been mocking the two of us, and I just stuck my tongue out. Then Lion came blundering through the snow and bowled me over for kissing his woman, jealous dog that he was. Back then I don’t think he grasped the concept of sharing.  
“This winter seems so much colder without her.” I mumbled, looking down at the courtyard. People were busy, even if the weather was freezing cold. Leliana laughed.  
“Good thing she bought you that coat last year, right?” she pointed out, gesturing to the bear-skin coat I wore. Even if it was getting a bit ratty by this point, I loved it to death, because Aubrina had gotten it for me. Every day I was told that kings don’t wear worn out old furs, but I just shook my head and went back to whatever I was doing.   
“Good thing.” I replied, a small smile on my face. The wind started to pick up, and I almost started to head back inside when I heard the guards calling for the gates to be opened. I turned around, expecting to see another delivery or something equally boring. My expectations were not met in this case. Through the gates came a very familiar grey horse, a very familiar brown dog, and a very familiar auburn-haired woman.   
I might’ve heard Leliana call something out to me as I rushed away from the balcony in an effort to get to the courtyard as fast as possible, but I didn’t dwell on it. If it was important, she’d tell me later. Right now I was only focused on not slipping on the freshly-mopped floor. Of course the maids would mop the floor on the only day their clumsy king has ever needed to run across it.  
I burst into the main hall just as Aubrina stepped in, and I tried to stop running. Tried. Sadly enough, my feet slipped out from under me and I went sliding across the front of the room, straight into the wall. I hit it with a thud and a groan. When I opened my eyes, my lovely Aubrina was standing above me, a smirk on her face and a hand held out.  
“Kings don’t run through their castles, Alistair, that isn’t proper!” She chided mockingly, shaking her head. I took her outstretched hand and got off of the floor, steadying myself before looking down at her.  
“Morning, Queen Warden-Commander Aubrina Cousland-Therin. Maker, that’s a mouthful, isn’t it?” I greeted her, taking an over-exaggerated breath after saying her title. She smiled. I pulled her against my chest in a bear-hug, burying my face in her hair and leaving many small kisses across the strands. Aubrina hugged me back, waiting until I moved to look at her again before pushing me against the wall behind me and kissing me. ‘Well I’d sure been missed’, I thought to myself.   
“You have no idea how hard it is to be warden commander. I can’t wait until I’m back here for good. Being a queen is probably a hell of a lot easier.” She told me. I chuckled, looking into her green eyes and playing with her hair.  
“I’ll be glad when you’re back for good, too. Speaking of, why are you here?” I asked. There had been no word that she was coming, and I certainly hadn’t been expecting it.  
“Can’t I visit my husband every now and then? You visited me after the disaster in Amaranthine was over!” She replied. I shrugged. It’s not like I didn’t want her to be with me, every second without her was torture.  
“Though I did have a reason.” Aubrina added. I tilted my head in question, waiting for her to continue. She slowly shrugged off her heavy winter cloak and let it fall to the floor. I looked at her, taking in the sight of a new dress. That was all I really saw.  
“Um, new dress?” I guessed. She shook her head, chuckling.   
“Look from the side, dear.” She instructed before turning. I did, and I noticed that her stomach was no longer flat like before from all the running, but a bit more curved. A certain kind of curved.  
“Are you..?”  
“I’m pregnant, Alistair.” Aubrina confirmed, and I kind of just blanked. Pregnant? My Aubrina? I was going to be a father? Luckily, after all this time, she’d learned to compensate for my frequent speechlessness.  
“Look at what you’ve accomplished, King of Ferelden for only a year and you’re already going to be a father.” She teased, and I reached for her hand and pulled her closer, my hand traveling from her arm to her waist, and my other doing the same.   
“I can’t believe it. This is… This is wonderful news, Bri, this is… The best news!” I started going on, and she kissed me to get me to shut up.  
“I love you, Alistair.” Aubrina said, our foreheads touching.  
“I love you, too, Aubrina.” I replied. For months, we’d been apart, and now we were together again, even if only for a short time. And we had something to look forward to in the relatively near future. Maybe this winter was too cold, but I think both of us knew spring was going to bring good things.


End file.
